Forever Young
by Bast and Catnip
Summary: Misto angst.....uh....rated PG-13 to be safe because of kitty deaths.......Please read and reveiw!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own cats. Nope. Never.  
  
Bast: *Rereads fic for first time* This is angst???? Why in the world did I write this????  
  
Catnip: Don't ask me. Ask Rebma. She's the angsty side.  
  
Bast: REMBA!!!! WHY DID I WRITE THIS?????  
  
Remba: Bast you're scaring the readers! Please ignore her and read the fic. I know it  
  
isn't very good but still read and reveiw it. Pleeeeeease???  
  
Misto sat whatching the other kittens play, It had been a month scince the Jellico  
  
Ball and the kittens had grown consideribly. All except for Misto. Misto had not changed in  
  
the last month. The older queens, Jenny and Jellyorum. were worried about the small tom. He  
  
hadn't grown and was getting quieter daily.  
  
'I've spent to much time here.' Misto looked down and saw Pounce steal the small  
  
bouncy ball from Etcetera. 'I've let myself bacome to close to them.' He got to his paws and stared  
  
at the Jellicos, his friends, nearly his family. 'I must leave now. If I stay any longer I'll not have the  
  
heart to leave.' He cast a final, mournfull glance at the Jellicos, and then he ran, as fast as his paws  
  
could carry him.  
  
No one saw Mistoffelees departure except for a small white queen. She quickly got to her  
  
paws for she knew, knew as if she were one of the Psychic Twins, that if she did not follow, she  
  
would never see him again. She raced after him. She had to tell him. He coulden't leave! 'Not untill  
  
I tell him.' she thought, leaping over Pounce. Her brother Alonzo looked up. "Hey Vicki, were are  
  
you going?" But the young queen did not anwset for she was now to far away to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She saw Misto ahead of her. They had run to the outer limits of the Junkyard. He had  
  
seen her following and had sprinted faster, taking sharp turns and running in insane curves. She  
  
jumped and takled the bleck tom, who was barley bigger than she. "Misto..." she gasped, pinning  
  
him under her full weight. "stop...." He shook his head and tried to throw her off.  
  
"You don't understand..." he said, speaking in barley more than a whisper. Victoria held  
  
tight to him, not letting him move. "No Misto you cannot leave! I...she stopped and and took a  
  
deep breath. "I love you too much." Mistoffelees stopped squirming.  
  
"I...I know...but....I can't go with you Victoria."  
  
"But why? You're right! I don't understand! Please, explain it to me." Misto trembled as  
  
if holding back sobs. "I...I will."  
  
Bast: End of chapter.  
  
Rebma: Please reveiw if you want the second half.  
  
Catnip: Who guessed? Misto and Victoria.  
  
Bast: Shut up Catnip. You're not even spose to be here.  
  
You're an elf.....stupid furlless peoples.....  
  
Catnip: You are obssed with periods.  
  
Bast: Sooo???  
  
Remba: Pleeeeeeeeeeease reveiw the second thing Bast has  
  
ever put up on the net!!!!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter

Bast: Since all the wonderful cats reviewed, (only four but I'm happy) I'm putting up the second half.  
  
Catnip: And using spell check.  
  
Rebma: Thank you Crystal Tear for pointing out we spelled Jellicle wrong.  
  
Bast: I know it's short and not very good but I have a very short attention span.  
  
Catnip: Which is why she has about 30 unfinished fics.  
  
Bast: Onto the Fic!  
  
Forever Young: Part Two  
  
Mistoffelees looked at Victoria, his eyes brimming with tears of old memories and old ghosts.  
  
"I…When I first found out about my powers, I thought it the most wonderful gift."  
  
"But it is a wonderful gift Misto!"  
  
Misto looked away. "Yes…but it too comes with side effects. Victoria, I don't age! I will always be a kitten. I can't even be killed. I am over 47 years old!"  
  
Victoria was shocked. "But what is wrong with being immortal?"  
  
He looked at her again. "My family and friends grew old and died. I nearly lost my mind when my brother died of old age. After that I swore never to get close to another cat. I didn't for almost 40 years. But the Jellicle Tribe found me. They took me in and I almost felt like I had my family back. But you all will grow old and die too, and I'll be left here. I don't know if I could take seeing you all die!" Tears were falling freely from his face. Victoria wiped away her own tears and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I want to die like everybody else! I don't want to see old faces in my dreams any more! I'm afraid to let myself fall in love with you! I don't know what I'd do if I saw you die!!" Victoria held him close.  
  
'Oh Everlasting Cat!' she prayed. 'Do what you will with my life, but free him from this place I beg of you!!!'  
  
The Everlasting Cat heard this prayer, and her heart was overcome with sympathy for the two cats. She reached down and caught both of their souls in her paw. She whispered softly to them, "As you wish."  
  
Alonzo found them both two hours later. They were wrapped in each other's arms. At first he thought them asleep, but when he came closer he saw the truth. The other cats heard his cry of grief from across the junkyard. Cassandra reached him first.  
  
"Alonzo, what is it?" He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears. "They're…they're gone." The tribe looked at him in shock.  
  
Munkstrap walked over and looked the two kittens. "Mistoffelees…and Victoria…. Everlasting Cat bless their souls." He wiped two tears from his eyes.  
  
"…May the Everlasting Cat bless them…"  
  
Rebma: "When the family assembled for Sunday dinner, their minds made up…." (guess were this is from. I bet you know.)  
  
Bast: That is my CD!!!!!! *snatches CD*  
  
Catnip: OK, kitty….  
  
Rebma: I was listening to that!!  
  
Bast: It's mine!!!!  
  
Catnip: --; Never mind, I'll do it. Thanks for reading and please take a minute to review!!  
  
Rebma: Damn cat!!  
  
Bast: *hiss* 


End file.
